


Dr. Pepper and a Strawberry Milkshake

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Dr. Pepper - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strawberry Milkshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Steve sneak away for a little date night. Beta'd by sakura-addict52.</p><p>UPDATE: Now comes in podfic form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Pepper and a Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave me hell right from the start. After a week of struggling to write this thing, I finally managed to get it done! 
> 
> Beta'd by sakura-addict52.  
> The idea that Steve's favorite milkshake flavor is strawberry was given to me by my friend Nick. Thank you Nick.
> 
> UPDATE: Now comes in podfic form! Download it [ here!](https://www.mediafire.com/?cdcjdyauaz3qrc8)

This night at Avengers Tower was unlike many others; it was quiet. The footsteps of one Steve Rogers echoed through the hallways as he made his way to the elevator. Steve had looked around the tower to make sure that no one was around. He knew almost everyone was asleep, Tony was out for the weekend, and Bruce was tending to some research. Perfect. He could make a clean exit.

“Where are you running off to so late at night?” 

_Dammit, Natasha._ he cursed internally. _The elevator was right there, waiting for me!_ “I’m… off to a private meeting,” he said, not turning back to look at her.

“I see,” Natasha said skeptically. “Would that meeting happen to be with a particular X-Man?”

Steve turned around to look Natasha in the face. “That’s classified.”

“Please, if it were so classified, you wouldn’t be making kissy faces with Howlett on the open comm link.”

Steve blushed and made a mental note to make any future calls more private. “If you’ll excuse me, Natasha, I need to get going,” he said as he walked in the elevator.

“Be sure to use protection, Steve!” Natasha called as the elevator doors closed. Steve groaned at the comment, but quickly brushed it off.

Instead, he let his anticipation grow for the night ahead as the elevator descended. It wasn’t often that he and Logan got to see each other and spend quality time alone together. Between every struggle they had to face, they barely had time for themselves anymore. So on the rare occasion that they could spend time together, they made the most of it.

The elevator dinged once it reached the bottom floor. From there Steve went to the parking garage where his motorcycle was. It was the perfect transportation for his date tonight. Nothing said “Night with Logan” like a zipped up leather jacket and a Harley. Steve fastened his helmet, cranked his bike to life, and drove off into the night.

His destination was about 20 minutes outside of the city. It was a small, dated diner on a busy yet isolated country road. It was the kind of diner people in movies stereotypically went to when they were on a road trip, or wanted to get away from everything. It even had a that bell rang every time someone entered or exited the place. It was the kind of place that attracted truck drivers and old people that didn’t really want to talk to others, and that’s why it was perfect place for Steve and Logan to get together.

Steve entered the diner, helmet under his arm. He immediately looked to the farthest corner of the diner- away from all the other patrons- to find that Logan was already waiting for him. Though he sat back in the booth with his cowboy hat hiding his face, Steve knew it was him.

Logan looked up from under his hat to see Steve approach the booth with a smile on his face.

Steve leaned against the table and said jokingly, “You look like you’re waiting for a hot date.”

“I don’t know about a ‘hot date,’” Logan replied, making Steve frown momentarily, “but he is so gorgeous that I don’t think I deserve to look right at him.” Steve snickered at that. “s’ also got a really nice ass.”

“Too bad he’s gotta sit it down in this seat across from you.”

Logan grinned as Steve finally sat down. “What took you so long?”

“I wanted to make a clean escape when everyone was asleep, but Natasha caught me just as I was heading out.”

“Not much gets past her, you know that.”

The waitress came up to their table - Logan had asked her not to take his order until his date arrived. It didn’t take her long to see that Steve was the date in question when he sat down. Logan ordered a Dr. Pepper, while Steve went for a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Their humble orders came to their table quickly.

“I can’t think of anything more perfect for you to get.”

“Strawberry milkshakes are my favorite!” Steve said before sipping through his straw innocently.

“You’re definitely like a strawberry milkshake, though.” Steve raised his eyebrows with curiosity, not removing himself from his shake. “It’s a straightforward dessert, neatly put together. Though it may be simple, you know it’s got character.”

“I thought you were gonna say something like it’s really cute and super sweet.”

“I’m not cheesy like you are, Steve.”

“I think you kind of are.”

“Oh yeah, how?”

“You got Dr. Pepper. It’s got that fresh yet rough feeling when you sip on it. It tingles your throat, but it feels so nice.” Logan smirked, his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I now?” Logan chuckled. “What was Widow giving you grief over earlier?”

“She said we make ‘kissy faces’ when we call.”

“You might, but I sure as hell don’t.”

“Whatever you say, Logan.” Logan just responded by plucking the cherry straight out of Steve’s milkshake and popping it into his mouth. “Hey, you took my cherry!” Logan just laughed with a wink.

As retaliation to that comment, and revenge for his stolen cherry, Steve took some whipped cream from his glass and put it on Logan’s nose. “Uh, rude much?”

Now it was Steve’s turn to laugh. “That’s revenge for my cherry, ‘bub.’”

Logan smiled at Steve’s attempt to tease him like that. Instead of retaliating again, he just rubbed the whipped cream off of his nose and licked it off of his finger. When he put his hand back down on the table, it was met with Steve’s own hand. In a natural and comfortable manner, their fingers intertwined.

Their date was mostly silent after that. There was no awkward tension in the air, but instead, Steve and Logan enjoyed the peace that they waited so long for. Everything in their lives seemed to whirlwind constantly. Earth-ending threat after earth-ending threat with a mild inconvenience thrown in for kicks. No matter what, they were always busy protecting people and making sure The Asshole of the Week wasn’t gonna murder someone or take power that wasn’t theirs. Here, in this diner, they finally had the rest and quiet they needed, and damn it if they weren’t gonna share it while they could. 

Logan simply delighted in watching Steve’s milkshake descend in his glass, while Steve watched the bubbles in Logan’s Dr. Pepper float to the surface.

Their tranquility was interrupted when Logan heard rain hitting the ground outside. “Looks like we won’t get to go look at stars in that field like you wanted,” he said, gripping Steve’s hand a little tighter.

“I was really looking forward to that,” Steve said. “Doesn’t mean the night has to be over though.”

“My place or yours?” Logan smirked.

“Don’t you have a class to teach tomorrow?”

“Actually, no. Kids have the week off.” Logan got up and grabbed his wallet, already knowing where they were headed.

“Good, I was hoping you’d get to spend the night at my place some time.” With that, they paid (Steve left a generous tip) and walked out. They hopped on their Harleys and rushed their way back to Avengers Tower. The drive seemed to take a little longer, because they were racing the rain, fighting the heavy humidity while trying not to get poured on.

Finally, though, they made it back. The parking garage offered the satisfying dry escape they needed from the wet outdoors. After parking their bikes, they ran to the elevator and pressed the button to the top where Steve’s room was. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Rogers,” a voice greeted from the elevator panel.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said. “Can you make sure my room is heated by the time I get up there? Logan and I were caught in the rain.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

Logan nearly forgot that Tony had his AI butler. He was worried more about getting dried and resting after driving for so long in the rain.The ride up took too long for him. Although he couldn’t complain too much at the sight of Steve taking off his jacket, revealing that he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt underneath. Along with his soaked jeans that clung to his legs....

And the sights they passed in the transparent elevator were interesting (though not as great as Steve). He caught a brief glimpse of Bruce finishing things up in the lab, the training room that the Avengers exercised themselves in, and several offices. But his gaze just faltered back to Steve.

“Like the digs?”

“That’s not the only thing I’m liking.” The statement was met with a grin. 

The elevator dinged when they reached the top floor. Steve and Logan raced to Steve’s room to finally get dried and comfortable. As JARVIS promised, Steve’s room was heated, and the former soldiers could feel the relief that the heat brought them.Their jackets were thrown on the floor of Steve’s room first, then their shirts. Logan was the first to strip down to his boxers, and while Steve had his back turned getting his pants off, he playfully threw his rain-soaked pants at his back.

“Hey!” Steve playfully objected. He kicked his jeans off and tackled Logan onto his bed. Their body weight (mostly Logan’s - courtesy of the weight of adamantium) made the bed creak very loudly.

“Might wanna take it a little easy there, soldier. Don’t wanna break your bed.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve said. “It’s built to withstand even the Hulk’s weight.”

Logan looked out Steve’s window. The rain was pouring hard now, cascading down the glass in waves. “It looks so pretty out, now that we don’t have to deal with the wetness,” he said.

“Of course, it’s no fun when we’re getting rained on,” Steve said as he adjusted himself to get more comfortable on the bed. “Hmmmm I miss this.” He nuzzled his nose into Logan’s hair.

“You always miss it, we hardly ever get to be alone anymore,” Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Steve. “Hell, I’m surprised we got as much time alone tonight as we did.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I mean that I could smell Widow and Barton follow you in the diner earlier.”

“Wait, what?” Steve looked into Logan’s eyes with surprise.

“Yeah, Barton has that godawful cologne he likes to wear. I could tell it was him in an instant.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were having so much fun, I didn’t wanna interrupt it.” Logan smiled up at Steve. “Plus they weren’t bothering us, I didn’t wanna get too riled up over it.”

Steve pouted. “There’s a surprise. You normally wouldn’t hesitate to kick them out of the diner.”

“And ruin a perfectly good date with Captain America?” 

Steve blushed at the comment. “I’ll give those two a stern talking-to about it,” he said. “Later, though.” He leaned down and gave Logan a firm smooch on the lips, and then rested his head on his pillow once more. “For now, I just wanna enjoy you.”

Logan chuckled into Steve’s shoulder. “You taste like strawberry,” he said. Steve laughed, too.

After that, it was silent in Steve’s room, save for the rain falling outside, hitting the window, soothing them to sleep.

In the common area of Avengers tower, two other Avengers walked in, trying to dry themselves off.

“I’m still pretty sure they noticed us Natasha,” Clint said as he threw his jacket on the couch and sat down to relax. “JARVIS, can you turn up the heat, I am freezing.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Barton,” JARVIS responded. In an instant, the temperature in the room rose. 

Clint sighed in relief. “That is the stuff, right there.”

“I’m pretty sure the only way they would have noticed is if they got a whiff of that cologne of yours,” Natasha said, walking by Clint. “Which I told you not to wear!”

“Hey, you were the one who woke me up in a rush to follow Steve! I had to do something if I couldn’t shower!”

“Whatever, Clint,” Natasha said, resolving herself to her room. “Good night.”

“Night, Tash!”

“I will have you know, Mr. Barton, that Mr. Logan and Mr. Rogers were aware of your presence tonight, and that Mr. Rogers plans on speaking with you and Miss Romanoff about the matter,” JARVIS informed Clint.

“Dammit.”


End file.
